In many aircraft, the aircraft's main engines provide propulsion for the aircraft, and also provide power to the aircraft's electrical power system generally by driving a generator. In the event of an engine failure or multiple engine failures, it is desirable to provide power to the aircraft's electrical power system in order to compensate for the loss of power that was generated by the main engines.
There remains a need for more efficient and more precise approaches to power loads when an aircraft is not in a normal operating condition. Accordingly, further contributions are needed in this area of technology.